KYBC-TV
KYBC-TV is an ABC affiliate in Yuma, Arizona and El Centro, California. It broadcasts on Channel 11. Syndicated programming on KYBC includes: The Take, The Dr. Oz Show, The Ellen DeGeneres Show, and Inside Edition among others. KYBC is owned by RainbowDash72 along with sister stations KRDY, KDZI and KCVI. All four stations share studios located on South Avenue A in Yuma, KYBC's transmitter is located in San Luis, Arizona. History KYBC signed on the air back on June 18th, 1962 and signed on as a CBS affiliate. KYBC remained as an CBS Affiliate for 7 years when KYBC switched affiliations with KYIV and KTGW. KYBC gave the CBS affiliation to to KTGW and received the ABC affiliation from KYIV. KYIV received the NBC affiliation from KGTS. KYBC remained an ABC affiliate for over 25 years until 1995 when KYBC switched affiliations again, this time switching with KYIV and KGTS. KGTS received the ABC affiliation from KYBC and KYBC received the NBC affiliation from KYIV. KYBC remained an NBC affiliate for nearly 20 years up until late 2014 when the fictional tv station realignment occurred. KYBC switched affiliations with KGTS. KYBC has since remained as an ABC affiliate. On May 28, 2017, Disney/ABC sold KYBC to RainbowDash72. Digital Television Programming Schedule Programming Schedule from 1995-1996 Website History *www.kybc.com (1996-2007) *www.nbc11kybc.com (2007-2015) *www.kybcabc11.com (2015-present) News/Station Presentation Current On-Air Staff Paul Ruiz - News Director *Melissa Young - anchor; weekday mornings "ABC 11 News Good Morning" and "ABC 11 News at Noon" (1992) *Daniel Fish - anchor; weekday mornings "ABC 11 News Good Morning" (2000) *Jenna Gilbert - anchor; weeknights at 5, 6, and 10 (2012) *Steve Marquez - anchor; weeknights at 5, 6, and 10 (1980) *Amanda Nichols - anchor; weekend evenings (2001) ABC 11 WeatherCenter Meteorologists *Brian Mill - meteorologist; weekday mornings "ABC 11 News Good Morning" and "ABC 11 News at Noon" (2006) *Tom Martinez - chief meteorologist (AMS Seal of Approval); weeknights at 5, 6, and 10 (1988) *Jacob Sanders - meteorologist; weekend evenings (2008) ABC 11 Sportsdesk Team *Rick Fields - sports director; weeknights at 6 and 10 (2000) *Walt Lopez - sports reporter; weekend evenings (2007) Current On-Air Reporters *Elizabeth Barkfield - general assignment reporter (1995) *Rachel Washington - general assignment reporter (2011) *Carlos Saenz - general assignment reporter (2015) *Melissa Palmer - general assignment reporter (2015) *Miranda Oakley - general assignment reporter (2009) *Jennifer Herrera - general assignment reporter (2005) *Kate Bruckus - Imperial Valley bureau reporter (1994) Former on-air staff *Al Wheeling - meteorologist; weekday mornings (1997-2006) *Teddy Thadium - chief meteorologist (1982-1997); went on medical leave in 1997 and died in 1999. Newscast Titles *The Desert Report (1962-1970) *The NewsScene (1970-1975) *TV-11 Action News (1975-1984) *NewsWatch 11 (1984-1990) *11 News (1990-1996) *NBC 11 News (1996-2015) *ABC 11 News (2015-present) News Themes *KYBC 1962 News Theme (1962-1973) *It's a Bird... It's a Plane... It's Superman: Overture - Charles Strouse (1973-1980) *I Feel Love - Donna Summer (1980-1986) *Palmer News Package - Shelly Palmer (1986-1989) *The Hour - Gari Media (1989-1996) *The One and Only - Gari Media (1996-2002) *Sinclair News Music Package - Stephen Arnold Music (2002-2006) *Daily News - Gari Media (2006-2015) *Eyewitness News - Gari Media (2015-2017) *Aerial - Stephen Arnold Music (2017-present) Voice Over History *Number 1 in Yuma, This is TV-11 Action News. Your News Source. (1977-1984) *From Yuma's Number One for News. This is NewsWatch 11. The 10 o'Clock Report. (1984-1986) *You're Watching the Ones to Watch. KYBC. This is NewsWatch 11 at 10. (1986-1991) *From KYBC-TV. Yuma's Choice For News. 11 News Starts Now. (1991-1995) *From KYBC. Your New Home for NBC. This is 11 News at 10. (1995-1996) *First. Live. Local. This is NBC 11 News. (1996-1999) *Looking Out For Yuma and the Imperial Valley. NBC 11 News Starts Right Now. (1999-2002) *Serving Yuma, El Centro and all of the Imperial Valley. You're Watching KYBC-TV. NBC 11 News Starts Now. (2002-2006) *The People You Know. The News You Trust. This is NBC 11 News. (2006-2013) *NBC 11 News Starts Now. Coverage You Can Count On. (2013-2015) *From KYBC-TV. Your News Leader. This is ABC 11 News. (2015-present) Logos KYBC-TV 1977 id.png|KYBC logo from 1977 as an ABC affiliate; promoting ABC's Still the One campaign KYBC ID 1978.png|KYBC logo from 1978 promoting ABC's We're the One campaign KYBC ID bumper 1981.png|KYBC ID bumper from 1981 taken from The Edge of Night KYBC 1984.png|KYBC logo from 1984 as an ABC affiliate promoting ABC's We're With You campaign KYBC 1985.png|KYBC logo from 1985 as an ABC affiliate; promoting ABC's You'll Love It campaign KYBC ID bumper 1986.png|KYBC ID from 1986 as an ABC affiliate taken from Heart of the City KYBC ID bumper 1986 growing pains.png|KYBC ID bumper from 1986 taken from Growing Pains KYBC ID bumper 1989.png|KYBC ID bumper from 1989 taken from Full House KYBC ID bumper Monopoly 1990.png|KYBC logo from 1990 as an ABC affiliate taken from Monopoly KYBC ID 1992.png|KYBC logo from 1992 promoting ABC's It Must Be ABC campaign when the station was first an ABC affiliate Nbc11iv.png|KYBC logo from 2001-2011 NBCeleven.png|KYBC logo from 2011-2014 Kybc2002.png|KYBC "Wheel of Fortune" promo from 2002. Livekybc2004.png|KYBC "Live! With Regis and Kelly" promo from 2004. KYBC Promo for ABC's The Bachelorette from 2015.png|KYBC Promo for ABC's The Bachelorette from 2015 Category:ABC affiliated stations Category:Channel 11 Category:Arizona Category:California Category:Imperial Valley Category:RainbowDash72 Category:ABC Stations Owned by RainbowDash72 Category:Television channels and stations established in 1962 Category:Former ABC affiliates Category:Former ABC affiliated stations Category:Former NBC affiliates Category:Former NBC affiliated stations Category:Former CBS affiliates